


Don't Speak

by hoshiko2kokoro (hoshiko2)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiko2/pseuds/hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants a little bit of something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Speak

Arthur learned quickly that Alfred was a shy, bumbling idiot who loved nature almost as much as he loved Star Wars. Had they met under different circumstances he knew he’d pass a man like that right by. However, lucking in that nerd’s heart was a kinkier man that loved putting Arthur into compromising positions, and then taking his photo. Now that was something he couldn’t walk away from.

It had been long since the photographer and gay model had fulfilled their contract with each other, but Arthur had returned since Alfred had bumbled in giving his phone number. It was charming, somehow. Arthur thought it almost sweet Alfred had wanted to see him again, but every meeting thereafter had just been Alfred taking more photographs. They hardly spoke, keeping it to Alfred’s instructions and then his rushed invitation for Arthur to come again.

Arthur didn’t mind too much. He learned about Alfred through observation; a dorky T-shirt here, Ansel Adams photos here. Most impressive were the occasional professional work of Alfred’s left up on his computer screen. However, Arthur found he was surprised the most with himself in that he was becoming interested in such a submissive boy- and that’s really what he was to Arthur, a boy.

The model was used to being surrounded by sophisticated artists and eclectic photographers that loved to seduce him into their beds with fascinating wit and brilliant charm. Alfred’s silence was almost more alluring. Of course the most would be Alfred making a move. That tantalizing taste of his lips and tongue was not enough. Arthur selfishly wanted more.

It was a late Wednesday afternoon and Arthur was told to lie on his back and hold his legs up in the air while looking at the camera. He really wished he wasn’t alone on the floor right now, and while he was told to keep posing he got an idea of just how exactly to entice Alfred into joining him some time on the floor.

Their time came to a close and Arthur got up. He tossed aside the toys he had been given and forwent the robe he was always offered. Alfred had yet to see him with any clothes on. Glancing over he saw Alfred was focused on his computer and editing the shots.

Arthur slid up behind him, wrapping his long fingers around Alfred’s waist and, leaning up against him, breathed into his ear. “See anything you like?”

Alfred nearly knocked over his computer as he scrambled away. Blush had overcome his face, spreading to his ears. “W-w-w-what?! I mean! Ya know! Yeah! Of course! You always look good!”

Arthur’s lips twitched, itching to become a full on grin, but he kept himself in check. Slowly he approached Alfred, hips and shoulders moving before his feet in one solid motion. Alfred looked powerless to say anything to stop him, or like he didn’t even want to try. Before long Alfred was cornered, but he slipped away before Arthur could come closer.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked. He turned his body only slightly, knowing how to carry himself so that shadows fell in just the right places, highlighting his assets, but hiding that special spot he knew Alfred looked at the most. “Are you scared?”

“N-no! I just! Aren’t you uncomfortable being so close to someone so…so bare?” Alfred had motioned towards Arthur’s lower half.  
Arthur chuckled. He moved to touch the camera with the tips of his fingers, turning it so it focused on Alfred for once. “Not at all. I would like to ask you something.”

“Y-yeah?” Alfred stuttered. He was fumbling with his glasses, fingers touching the glass and smudging the lens.

“Are these poses…something you’d like for me to be…when you’re inside of me?” Arthur licked his lips, staring into Alfred’s eyes.  
Alfred teetered on the spot, steam seemingly shouting out of his ears. His glasses slipped off of the bridge of his nose. He was so horribly nervous he couldn’t even pick them up properly.

“Do you touch yourself when you look at these photos?” Arthur asked breathlessly. He was a lot closer now.

Bending down he took the frames between his fingers and held them up. Alfred was looking right down at him. His eyes slipped to look at his crotch, and then back up into Arthur’s darkened emerald eyes. “T-that’s two questions.”

“Tell me,” Arthur breathed. “I want to know. What do you do with these pictures of me?”

“I… I…” Arthur could almost hear Alfred’s heart beat pounding in his ears. Slowly he stood, his head brushing against Alfred’s chest, and his lips caressing his neck until he was standing fully to height. Alfred gulped audibly before whispering, “You’re gorgeous.”

Arthur was caught off guard. He’d been called so many things ranging from beautiful to sex kitten to even a slut, but surprisingly he had never been called gorgeous. If he had, it was merely a nice thing to say to a man that was soon to be naked for the world to see. It was never said with such heartfelt emotion behind it.

Then, Arthur did something stupid. He kissed Alfred. In his mind he knew he wanted to take things this far. He wanted to grasp Alfred by the collar of his sweatshirt and feels those arms wrap around him. But something had kept him from really wanting it to go further. Nerves? Was he really nervous of this boy that took perverted pictures of him and then jerked off to them?

Alfred fell to the ground, Arthur following him. Alfred’s hands touched Arthur in a concentrated way that paused on sensitive spots, giving them a little more attention than he thought was normal. Arthur felt himself relax in his hands. He moaned with a smile, arching his back against the man underneath him. But why were they still clothed? Why wasn’t Alfred letting loose his inner pervert?

His motions were gentle, slow, and meticulous. Arthur was going insane from the way Alfred’s fingers teased his skin and growing frustrated from the fact Alfred was still clothed. He set in motion Alfred’s quick strip to which Alfred suddenly came back to life.

“W-wait!” he shouted, startling Arthur. The boy scrambled up and moved to the camera. “I want to. Can I just?”

Arthur waited on the floor fearing the worst. Had their moment been shattered by Alfred’s want to capture just Arthur on camera again?

Suddenly, Alfred took off his shirt and pants, dropping his boxers in such a flurry that it was just as surprising to Arthur as when he had been called gorgeous. Alfred returned to him, lying on his side, but was holding a small device in hand. There was a little red button on the side with a dial on the top.

“I…I kinda wanna…take pictures while we do this…,” Alfred stumbled. He was looking at Arthur with such determination to prove he meant it, that Arthur truly felt unable to deny him.

He kissed him again, pleased when his fingers could feel Alfred’s smooth skin. He outlined the boy’s abs, tracing his nipples, and then skirting down his spine until he rolled him over and lay on top of him. Alfred’s fingers slipped across the nape of Arthur’s neck and he smiled when he felt Arthur shiver at the touch. His movements hadn’t changed since their interruption. He was still as deliberate as before, just like when he took photographs.

Arthur felt he could really grow to enjoy this. He licked at Alfred’s neck, savoring how he would moan and whisper his name. He was so inexperienced, but that only added to Arthur’s lust.

“Why did you take those photos?” Arthur asked quietly. He was curled up against Alfred’s side with Alfred’s jacket draped over his shoulders. It was such a gentlemanly offer when Alfred gave it to him. “I mean, the ones from the past weeks.”

“Just… I meant it when I said you’re really gorgeous. But…I knew…that… you’d never go for a guy like me.” Alfred may have been loud during sex and demanding when taking photographs but get him to explain himself and he became nearly inarticulate. “You’re…well a model.”

Arthur chuckled. “I have to admit, I wasn’t interested before, but after seeing all of these positions I know you’re just a little pervy boy. And I wanted to see that today.”

“Oh.” Alfred pouted. “I didn’t do that…did I?”

Somewhere inside of Arthur was the intense and sudden longing to reach out and stroke Alfred’s cheek. Arthur was appalled with himself. “No, but…I think I liked it this way too.”

“I can be aggressive!” Alfred exclaimed suddenly. “There are still so many things I wanna do to you a-and with you!”

Arthur blinked, staring at Alfred in surprise. Then, he began laughing. He put a hand to his mouth as he let out a hearty laugh that spread to Alfred, until the two of them laughed there on the studio floor, naked except for the jacket on Arthur.

“Arthur, the next time we meet, can it be with you wearing clothes?” Alfred asked.

Arthur smiled until his teeth showed, feeling an overwhelming sense of butterflies fill his stomach. “I’d like that.”

* * *

* * *

_Hoshiko2_ ’s cents: The original asker of the nude model/photographer prompt, cygrus, had her birthday yesterday. So since she wanted a second part, I gave her this. I don’t think it’s as great as before because I was distracted, but I do love me some adorably fumbling America.


End file.
